Suya es la Canción de Fuego y Hielo
by AlexiaRiddle
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles que rescatan distintos episodios que pudieron ocurrir o no en la vida de Jon Snow a través de los libros. Quienes no han leído esta saga, les recomiendo darle una oportunidad. Comentarios son bienvenidos!


_**Sé que esta no es la historia con que esperaban hiciera mi regreso. Nada tiene que ver con el mundo de Harry Potter, a excepción de los ojos grises que comparte Jon Snow con Draco Malfoy. Aún así, tras descubrir estos libros hace un par de meses, no he podido dejar de escribir lo que habría querido que el libro incluyera. Espero que tras leer esto le den una oportunidad a la saga, es alucinante!**_

**Tema: Conjunto de Drabbles que giran en torno al personaje de Jon Snow, basada en el Primer Libro (Juego de Tronos), de la saga: **_**Canción de Fuego y Hielo**_** de .**

**Rated: M (adultos), igual que el libro.**

**PRIMERA PARTE: EL BASTARDO**

La mano de Lyanna yace fría entre las suyas, cuando Howland Reed los separa. Eddard sabe que el hombre lo ha presenciado todo. Para ambos dejó de ser un secreto que toda aquella guerra y sus muertes, ha sido en vano... que nunca hubo un secuestro.

Y cuando el bebé lanza su primer quejido, Eddard Stark se une a su llanto.

"Prométemelo, Ned", ha pedido ella y él prometió. Ahora sabe que no hay modo de cumplir su promesa. El hijo de Lyanna no será para Robert más que otro "cachorro de dragón", y él, al cumplir lo prometido a su hermana, se convertirá en un traidor.

-GOT-

Los labios de Ashara se tuercen en una mueca ante su petición. Sus ojos violeta irradian cólera, mientras exige una razón para ayudarlo en su locura.

"Tu hermano murió por protegerlo…"

"No... Murió porque tú lo mataste." La espada de Arthur Dayne temblaba entre sus manos.

"Pensamos que estaba ahí para impedirnos rescatar a Lyanna…"

"¡Era parte de la Guardia Real! ¿Muerto Aerys y los hijos de Elia, donde suponías que estuviera?" _Hicimos un Juramento_, habían dicho, y Ned y los demás fueron demasiado sordos a palabras como para comprender la verdad. "Pides que yo cuide de él en nombre de mi hermano", siguió Ashara, "que lo presente a todos como un hijo de Dorne; que habiendo perdido yo a mi hija este puede ser un mísero consuelo.", sonrió triste. "Pero has sido tú quien mató a sus protectores… Tú debes protegerlo ahora…"

"Si lo llevo conmigo, tarde o temprano Robert sabrá quién es".

"No lo sabrá si lo presentas ante todos como hijo tuyo", sus ojos violeta delataban su tristeza, pero no había en ellos maldad. "Muchos bastardos nacen de una guerra, tu amigo Robert lo sabe mejor que nadie".

"Un bastardo del norte no es tratado como un hijo de Dorne... Vivir sin un padre será como si..."

"Pues entonces... Sé un padre para él, y que encuentre en tu mujer una madre. ¿No es eso acaso lo que me habéis pedido a mí?".

Ned no la detiene al verla marchar. Sabe que el corazón de la joven ha soportado muchas pérdidas: su hermano, su hija no nacida, y el hombre al que había entregado su corazón. ¿Serviría de algo decirle ahora que Brandon también la amó? Pero ella se ha ido ya, sus palabras retumbando en la cabeza de Ned, _Sé un padre para él._ El padre de un hijo bastardo. ¿Podría su mujer perdonarlo? Apenas conociéndola, no podía arriesgarse a confiar en ella el secreto del niño y solo podía rogar porque Catelyn encontrara en su corazón espacio para amar a un bastardo.

-GOT-

La nodriza preguntó el nombre del bebé y Ned no pudo responder.

_Se llamará Rhaegar_, fueron las febriles palabras de Lyanna, pero no existía un nombre más peligroso ahora. Debía ser un nombre inocente, que despertara simpatía en Robert. Robb habría sido una buena opción de no haber entregado ese nombre a su primogénito. El recuerdo de Jon Arryn ofrecía una segunda alternativa.

"Jon", respondió al fin, tomando la manita del niño entre las suyas.

"Jon", repitió Wylla con voz encantadora, antes de subirse al carruaje que los conduciría a Invernalia, mientras Ned inclinaba su cabeza frente a la mujer que le había prodigado de nodriza y abrigo para el niño. Ese sería el último recuerdo que Ned tendría de Ashara Dayne, y el resto del mundo tampoco guardaría muchos más.

-GOT-

Catelyn Tully no soportaba la vista de la nodriza alimentando un hijo de su marido que no era suyo. Había pedido a Lord Stark que lo enviara lejos, que aunque no esperaba que la amara, debía respetarla y enviar al bastardo a otro sitio como haría cualquier hombre de honor.

La reacción de Ned fue inesperada. Toda la serenidad que lo caracterizaba desapareció ante aquellas palabras para dar paso a la cólera. No movería al niño de su lado. "Sangre de su sangre", lo había llamado, y Catelyn sintió miedo. Miedo, porque en verdad no conocía a su marido, y miedo también, porque quizá nunca conseguiría que la amara como había amado a la madre de ese niño.

La nodriza pasó con el bebé junto a ella y Catelyn Stark supo que jamás podría sentir por aquel bastardo más que odio. Odio, por todo lo que ese bebé representaba.

-GOT-

Robb piensa que su madre es su persona favorita en el mundo y que jamás podrá amar a nadie tanto como la ama a ella. Se lo ha confesado a Jon, infinidad de veces, pero su hermano nunca dice que él la quiera también y Robb piensa que tal vez Jon prefiere a su padre.

Es en el quinto día de su nombre cuando comprende que Jon y él son diferentes. "Madre, madre", ha gritado, lanzándose a los brazos de Lady Stark, que le ha envuelto con el cariño de siempre. Pero le suelta al instante cuando son otros los brazos que se envuelven en las faldas de ella, llamándola "madre".

Jon lo ha imitado como siempre, pero su madre no lo abraza de vuelta, sino que lo empuja con tal fuerza, que el pequeño cuerpo cae al suelo. Sus ojos grises reflejan confusión cuando la mira a ella y luego a su padre.

"¡Tú no eres hijo mío!", grita Lady Stark. "¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!", su labio tiembla de rabia y Jon echa a correr lejos de todos.

"Catelyn..." ruega su padre, pero la mujer lo enfrenta con sus ojos furiosos, silenciándolo al instante.

Robb piensa que Jon debe haber hecho algo muy malo. No se atreve a preguntar, aunque decide que si su padre no puede defenderlo, él tampoco debe hacerlo.

Pero esa noche, cuando en el cuarto que comparten siente el apagado llanto de su hermano, Robb decide que su madre ya no es su persona favorita en el mundo.

-GOT-

Fue tras vencer a Robb en una pelea de espadas, que Jon se enteró de lo que significaba ser un bastardo.

"Soy el Señor de Invernalia", había gritado, solo para que su hermano replicara que un bastardo no podía ser señor de Invernalia.

Vinieron las preguntas pero pocos estaban dispuestos a responder. "Eres sangre de mi sangre", había dicho su padre, "Es todo lo que necesitas saber".

"Pero soy un bastardo... Por eso me llamo Snow en lugar de Stark", agregó Jon, y por un instante, la duda en los ojos de su padre le dio esperanzas a una negativa, hasta que Eddard Stark bajó sus ojos y asintió, sin saber que con ello, algo en el interior de Jon se fracturaría para siempre.

-GOT-

Arya no logra entender porque su madre se ha enfadado tanto al verla jugar espadas con Jon. Lo ha separado de Arya de un empujón y le ha llamado "Bastardo". Su hermano nunca le haría daño, ella lo sabe, ¿por qué su madre no logra entenderlo?

-GOT-

La triste serenidad de aquel rostro esculpido en piedra siempre ha fascinado a Jon. Lyanna Stark es la única mujer cuyos restos descansan en aquel lugar, contrario a las costumbres, y Jon piensa que su padre debió quererla mucho para pasar por alto una tradición.

"La llamaban la loba", contaba la vieja nana siempre, "Era bella, y esa fue su maldición, pues atrajo los ojos del príncipe dragón".

Jon sabía que aquel rapto miserable por parte del príncipe había sido la causa de la guerra que llevó a los Targaryen a la ruina. Pensaba que si Rhaegar no hubiese raptado a Lyanna, su padre no habría ido a la guerra, los Targaryen seguirían en el poder y él no habría existido.

O quizá habría nacido igual, aunque en otro hogar, en otra familia, con una madre que lo quisiera. Y si pudiera escoger, sabe que habría querido una madre como Lyanna, porque Lyanna era como Arya, su padre siempre lo decía, y Arya lo quiere, por lo que Jon sabe que Lyanna también lo habría querido.

-GOT-

"Tal vez eres una bastarda igual que nuestro medio hermano", le ha dicho Sansa, para explicar por qué Jon y ella no se parecen a los Tully.

"Todos se parecen a mamá, excepto tú y yo", llora Arya, apretada a las caderas de Jon Snow. Él le acaricia el cabello y la oye en silencio,"¿Será que en verdad soy también una bastarda?"

Pero Jon limpia las lágrimas de su sucio rostro y le sonríe mientras asegura que ella es hija legítima de Lord Stark, igual que Sansa. Cuando ya la ha tranquilizado, le revuelve el cabello y la obliga a volver con su hermana, porque "no es trabajo de hermanos bastardos el consolar a hermanitas lloronas".

Lo ha dicho sonriendo, por lo que ella sonríe también, pero cuando camina de regreso a su habitación, Arya piensa que había cierta tristeza en los ojos de Jon Snow al sonreírle.

-GOT-

Catelyn sabe que el bastardo se parece más a Lord Stark que cualquiera de sus hijos. Nota también que sus rasgos son más finos que los de su marido, y que la forma de sus ojos confiere a su rostro una belleza que no es propia de un Stark.

Por eso sabe que su madre debió ser muy hermosa. _Ashara Dayne, la mujer más bella de los siete reinos_, era el rumor más difundido, y entre más lo observaba, más de ese bello fantasma podía ver en él.

Ya era más alto que Robb, aun siendo unos meses menor; delineado y atlético, donde Robb era grueso y fornido. Sabía de los comentarios que sirvientas y campesinas hacían de él y las niñas que eran traídas en busca de una alianza, siempre clavaban sus ojos primero en el bastardo.

Pero nada de eso importaba mientras los padres de esas mismas chicas pusieran sus ojos en Robb. El bastardo no heredaría nada.

Y aún así, si pudiera mandarlo lejos, aseguraría que los ojos de todos viajaran primero a Robb.

-GOT-

Arya se ha escabullido otra vez a su cuarto y él ni siquiera intenta oponerse.

Con los ojos entrecerrados levanta las pieles de su cama para hacerle espacio en el colchón, y al instante los fríos pies de ella se enredan entre sus piernas buscando calor, y uno de sus flacos brazos envuelve su pecho.

A veces ella habla largos minutos antes de dormirse, pero esta noche se mantiene en silencio desde el principio y al poco rato el ritmo acompasado de su respiración da fe de que se ha dormido.

Su cabello con olor a tierra le hace cosquillas en la nariz, pero ni aún así Jon quiere moverse, por miedo a despertarla, y solo ruega que Lady Stark jamás descubra las costumbres nocturnas de su hija, porque lo prohibiría al instante. Y él no quiere que le quiten uno de los pocos momentos que lo hacen sentir necesario para alguien que ama, aunque todo lo que Arya busque con ello no sea más que una fuente de calor.

-GOT-

Catelyn no lo quiere entrenando con Robb. Ha visto el morado en el hombro de su hijo mientras Ser Rodrik bromeaba con que el bastardo de Lord Stark no se tomaba los entrenamientos como un juego, que siempre esgrimía la espada dispuesto a matar. Incluso Robb reía, como si fuese normal que un bastardo entrenara a la par con el heredero de Invernalia.

Lord Stark no hará nada. Si mucho reirá como los otros, ella bien lo sabe, y por lo mismo, es ella quien camina hasta la herrería dispuesta a poner atajo al atrevimiento del bastardo. Pero los murmullos apagados la detienen antes de entrar al lugar, pues el secretismo siempre le ha parecido sinónimo de traición, y siendo una de las voces la de Jon Snow, ella no puede menos que mantenerse oculta, oyendo. Siempre ha esperado de él lo peor.

"Insisto en que deberías dejar que el Maester Luwin diera un vistazo a ese brazo, Jon..."

"No ha de ser algo grave si aún puedo moverlo..."

Catelyn puede ver a través de la puerta entreabierta como el herrero mueve la cabeza en señal de reprobación antes de girarse llevando la armadura que le ha quitado, mientras el chico flexiona y extiende el codo, sin ocultar una mueca de dolor. La parte superior de su cuerpo está desnuda hasta la cintura, y su melena negra refleja el rojo danzante del fuego de la forja.

Lady Stark piensa que un chico de catorce años no puede tener un cuerpo así, pero ha oído decir que los bastardos se desarrollan más temprano. Eso explicaría el delineado de sus músculos, pero no la maravilla que le parece de pronto el modo en que las sombras dibujan su rostro. Y de un momento a otro, Catelyn se ve embargada por un pensamiento que no puede ser honorable. Ha oído historias de mujeres que usan a bastardos como aquel para vengarse de sus maridos, y ella es de naturaleza vengativa. Sería devolver a Lord Stark su afrenta, utilizando como instrumento a la prueba misma de su traición.

Pero, por mucho que su marido lo merezca, ¿podría ella vivir con ello en su conciencia? Lady Stark sabe que no, y por lo mismo, recorre el camino de regreso, lejos de aquel miserable que hasta ese nivel es capaz de perturbarla.

-GOT-

Eddard ha prometido a Arya que Jon participará de las celebraciones de esa noche y esto le ha ganado una mirada de odio por parte de su mujer, pero el brillo que la noticia genera en los ojos de Jon es impagable. Ned sabe que no es por estar cerca del Rey, si no porque su padre ha defendido su lugar como hijo. En momentos como ese, Ned se pregunta si no habrá actuado mal al arrastrar al chico en su mentira.

"¡Será visto como una ofensa por el Rey!", alega Catelyn, pero Ned no está dispuesto a ceder en esto. Robert aceptó mejor que nadie la mentira de su hijo bastardo, y Ned sabe que su amigo incluso lo admira por atreverse a criar al chico como otro más de su camada.

La bienvenida a la familia real pasa sin mayores contratiempos, y al regresar de las catacumbas junto a Robert, piensa que ya no debiera temer a viejos fantasmas. Pero entonces advierte la mirada de Ser Barristan Selmy, demasiado fija en un punto, una mezcla de nostalgia e incertidumbre plasmada en su rostro. Con sorpresa, Ned advierte que los ojos del hombre están fijos en Jon, quien juega con su lobo guargo a pocos pasos de ellos mismos.

- ¿Sucede algo, Ser Barristan?- pregunta aparentando cordialidad. ¿Será que el lobo ha llamado su atención?

- Viejos fantasmas, Lord Stark. Fantasmas que no dejan de recordarnos tiempos pasados, y que no esperaba encontrar aquí.

Ned piensa que ha reconocido lo que hay de Brandon en el chico. O lo que hay de él mismo cuando era más joven, en los tiempos en que Ser Barristan servía a otro Rey.

- Hay mucho de Stark en él, sin duda, pero prefiero atribuirlo a herencia más que a fantasmas.

- No es lo que pueda haber de lobo en él lo que despierta mis fantasmas, sino lo que hay en sus ojos. Solo he visto aquella mirada en un chico antes que él, un chico al que vi crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre...- los ojos de Ser Barristan están fijos en Ned ahora, y de algún modo, le hacen comprender que habla de Rhaegar.- Pero todos sabemos que los dragones se extinguieron hace mucho...

Ser Barristan sigue su camino, permitiendo a Ned examinar al chico con una sensación de desasosiego que no sentía hacía mucho. Y entonces ve lo que no había visto antes, lo que el día a día en compañía del muchacho le había impedido notar hasta ahora. Los ojos de Jon seguían teniendo el gris de un Stark, y tanto su cara alargada como el color de sus cabello, hacían de escudo para cualquier ojo indagador... Solo alguien que conociera demasiado bien al Príncipe Dragón podía descubrir lo que había de él en esos ojos grises. Ser Barristan parecía atribuirlo a una coincidencia. ¿Sería Robert capaz de descubrir la verdad? Si tenía al chico suficiente cerca, ¿podría reconocer en sus ojos la mirada de aquel al que había matado en el tridente? Ned no podía arriesgarse a que lo hiciera.

Le dolió romper la promesa hecha a Arya, y le dolió aún más la mirada traicionada de Jon cuando dio la razón a su mujer esa tarde.

"Un bastardo sentado a la mesa será un insulto a los ojos del Rey". Querría que Catelyn hubiese usado otras palabras, y que Jon hubiese podido comprender sus razones. Pero guardó silencio y asintió. Los ojos de Jon se giraron a él, pero Ned no pudo ver en ellos la decepción. Solo podía ver los ojos del Príncipe Dragón, los ojos que debía mantener ocultos para todos. ¡Si tan solo Jon pudiera entenderlo!

-GOT-

"No querrías unirte a nosotros si supieras lo que significa", ha dicho tío Benjen cuando él pidió ir al muro. Por eso sabe que es él quien ha pagado a la chica. Benjen Stark quiere que sepa a qué renunciará si toma el juramento.

Ella cierra la puerta a sus espaldas dejando a Fantasma afuera. Al instante siguiente, sus manos cálidas están a cada lado del rostro de Jon y su boca húmeda besa la comisura de su labio. Sus ojos son azules, los más claros y brillantes que Jon ha visto nunca y dice llamarse Rose. Él no logra pronunciar su propio nombre.

El vestido es lo primero en caer al piso, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, y Jon piensa si no será esa misma Rose de la que suele hablar Theon. Su cabello es rojo, su piel blanca y cuando el resto de su cuerpo queda al descubierto, Jon siente que nunca había visto algo tan fascinante.

Ella se acerca a él otra vez a besar su cuello, y Jon retrocede temblando. Pero Rose coloca una de sus manos de niño sobre su cálido pecho. La húmeda lengua viaja por su cuello un instante y al siguiente está sobre su boca. "Eres un chico muy guapo", le dice mientras sus dedos presionan sobre la entrepierna de él, poniendo en evidencia una reacción que lo avergüenza.

Rose lo calma, le asegura que no debe avergonzarse. Que es normal, que le ocurre a todos los hombres... Y Jon piensa en todos esos hombres... Hombres ruines como Theon, y otros tan honorables como su padre... ¿Habrán sido aquellas mismas las palabras de su madre antes de engendrar un bastardo?

Los dedos de Rose juegan con el lazo intentando desatarlo, pero Jon la detiene. Todo lo que ve en sus ojos azules ahora es a la madre de un bastardo. Un bastardo como él.

Ella pregunta algo, pero él ni aún se detiene a responder cuando abre la puerta y sale de aquel lugar. Ya había suficientes bastardos en el mundo.

-GOT-

Ned esperaba que Jon aguardase por él en Invernalia mientras él acompañaba a Robert. Pensaba que al regresar ya habría pasado el decimo quinto día de su nombre y estaría listo para oír la verdad y hacer con ella cuanto quisiera.

Pero la fría insistencia de Catelyn por tenerlo lejos echó a tierra esa posibilidad, y de pronto, de la nada, la opción de enviar al chico al Muro, se había concretado sin que él pudiese hacer gran cosa.

"Yo lo protegeré, Ned", masculló Ben, colocando una mano en su hombro, comprendiendo en parte su preocupación, aunque atribuyéndolo a otros motivos. ¡Si tú supieras, Benjen! Si supieras a quien estoy enviando al Muro...

"Prométeme que no lo dejarás tomar el juramento", pidió, pretendiendo imprimir en sus palabras la importancia que solo la verdad les habría dado. "Cuando regrese de Desembarco del Rey, debo confesarle una verdad que puede cambiar sus decisiones, por lo que no puede haber tomado juramento para entonces. Quiero que tenga la opción de decidir... Le debo al menos eso."

"¿Qué verdad es esa que puede cambiar su vida, Ned?¿Qué descubrimiento le harás que entregue al chico las tierras y fortuna que le faltan para hacer una vida sin que vea el Muro como su única opción?", Ned siempre había sospechado que Benjen presentía en parte esa verdad. Pero nunca había tenido la confirmación. "Porque debes saber que esa es la razón por la que quiere marchar al Muro, ¿verdad?"

"Puede que no cambie nada...", aseguró Ned evitando responder directamente a su pregunta, "pero eso debe decidirlo él".

Y su hermano promete, asegurando que siendo solo un chiquillo pasará mucho tiempo antes que lo hagan jurar nada, y que él estará ahí, cuando sea necesario para impedir que se le ocurra hacerlo.

Afortunadamente para Ned, Ben no hace más preguntas, pero de algún modo, Eddard Stark sabe que su hermano algo sospecha de las razones que puede tener para no querer a Jon Snow jurando que no aspirará a corona alguna.

-GOT-

Jon sabía que no volvería a ver a su padre en mucho tiempo, y por lo mismo, debía intentar obtener la verdad una vez más.

"¿Está viva al menos?", pregunta al fin. "¿Sabe dónde voy?", son tantas las preguntas para las que quiere una respuesta, tanta las veces en que ha esperado tener al menos un nombre con el cual llamar a su madre. Pero Eddard Stark le dice que a su regreso de Puerto del Rey hablarán. Que a su regreso responderá a esas preguntas.

"Puedes no llevar mi nombre, pero eres sangre de mi sangre...", dice el hombre antes de separarse de él.

_Sangre de mi sangre_, resuena la frase en su cabeza y por primera vez, Jon se da cuenta de que jamás lo ha llamado "hijo", y se pregunta ¿hasta qué punto se debe avergonzar de haberlo engendrado?.

Se hará la misma pregunta meses después, cuando la Guardia de la Noche tenga apuro por tomar nuevos hermanos, y Benjen Stark no esté ahí para disuadirlo de hacer el juramento.

-GOT-

El grito de la muchedumbre dejó de existir para Eddard Stark. Solo puede pensar en el frio de la piedra bajo su cuello, el ruido de la espada al levantarse y el tiempo parece detenerse antes de descender y acabar con todo.

No era así como debía acabar.

Pensó en Catelyn y en sus hijos. En Robb, que era aún un niño. En Sansa y la infantil confianza que expresaba su rostro antes que Joffrey lo condenara a muerte. Pensó en Arya, huyendo, quien sabía a dónde. En Bran, postrado en Invernalia, y en Rickon, el más pequeño de sus hijos. Siempre había intentado actuar con honor, siempre había hecho lo que pensó correcto. ¿Lo juzgarían sus hijos por ello? ¿O pensarían, al igual que él pensaba ahora, en que su honorabilidad los condenaba a todos?

Y entonces vio a Lyanna, con su corona de rosas azules, caminando entre la muchedumbre. Sus ojos despedían lágrimas y él sabía la razón.

_Prométemelo, Ned_… llegaron a sus oídos las palabras que lo habían perseguido durante quince años. "Puse en tus manos la vida de mi hijo y lo transformaste en un bastardo"… _Prométemelo, Ned_… "Puse en tus manos la vida de un Rey"… _Prométemelo, Ned._

La espada cayó sobre su cuello antes que Eddard Stark pudiera murmurar un "Lo siento".

_-Fin de la Primera Parte-_

**Para quienes conocen la historia solo de la serie, debo clarificar unos cuantos puntos:**

**- La madre de Jon: De los libros se entiende que la madre de Jon no fue alguien sin importancia en la vida de Ned, y el "Prométemelo, Ned", que se repite una y otra vez en el libro, recordando las últimas palabras de Lyanna antes de morir, junto a otro montón de pistas (Lyanna murió consumida por la fiebre, en una cama de rosas y sangre), ha generado que una de las teorías más aceptadas, sea que Lyanna es la madre de Jon, y que el padre es nada menos que Rhaegar Targaryen (quien como se expresa en el segundo libro, muere en el Tridente exhalando el nombre de la mujer que amaba... Y en el quinto libro, queda claro que la mujer que amaba era Lyanna Stark).**

**- El padre de Jon: En la serie se menciona solo que Rhaegar fue el hijo del Rey Loco, y que habría secuestrado y violado a Lyanna, pero esa es solo la visión de Robert, pues el Príncipe Dragón era en verdad una persona bastante noble. Un tipo muy bello, estudioso, amante de las artes, aunque algo melancólico. Ah! y por si eso fuera poco, hay que mencionar que Lyanna nunca quiso a Robert, que de hecho, no encontraba placer alguno en tener que casarse con él, por lo que lo más probable es que terminara huyendo feliz con el príncipe más guapo de todo Westeros. Todo lo que sabemos del carácter de Lyanna (La loba) inclina a pensar que eso es bastante probable. **

**- La legitimidad de Jon: Ahora, si Jon es el hijo de Rhaegar, y este estaba casado con Elia Martel, ¿no debería ser un bastardo? Es una posibilidad, pero también sabemos por los libros, que otros Targaryen habían tomado a más de una esposa (Aegon se había casado con sus dos hermanas), por lo que hay precedentes. Y además estaban los tres caballeros de la guardia real que estaban apostados en la torre donde encontraron a Lyanna, defendiendo con su vida a quien estaba ahí adentro, porque "Habían hecho un juramento". El primer y más grande juramento de estos caballeros era defender la vida del Rey, y muerto Aerys, Rhaegar, y los hijos de Rhaegar, Jon era el legítimo sucesor, pues un hijo viene antes que un hermano (antes que Viserys en este caso, e incluso que Dany).**

**- Catelyn: La escena en que Catelyn ve a Jon con otros ojos... la verdad es que no tengo ningún fundamento tomado del libro para ello. Es solo que siempre he pensado que era mucha su obstinación por hacer que Jon se fuera de Invernalia cuando Ned marcha a Puerto del Rey... Siempre pensé que había algo más que no querer ahí al chico que ya venía soportando hacía años. Bueno... eso, y que Catelyn nunca me ha simpatizado mucho, ni de la serie, ni de los libros.**

_**Eso es todo por hoy... Aunque sé que este no es un libro tan popular como Harry Potter, pienso que deberían darle una oportunidad (los libros son maravillosos en comparación a la serie, y eso que la serie no está del todo mal).**_

_**Y sería muy feliz de recibir sus comentarios y apreciaciones!**_

_**Cariños a todos... Alex.**_


End file.
